The Girl of the Forest
by Dark Dreamer 118
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero escaped from Oz, running to live in the forest. but what is there life like there? what fate will their daughter have?
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

"Look at her Fiyero, she is beautiful. And she isn't green." Elphaba cried with delight.

"Even if she was she would be just as beautiful as you are." Fiyero said taking the baby into his arms

"But it means she can have a normal life. We can raise her then she can go live in Oz among people. She won't have to live this forsaken life of running away, always making sure we are never seen, and living in the forest." Elphaba said referring to the life her and Fiyero had lived ever since she had been deemed the "Wicked Witch" and had faked her own death.

"Elphaba, you might want to rethink that." Fiyero said with a sad tone to his voice.

"What do you…"

Before Elphaba could get the words out she saw what he meant. The baby started to cry and its purple eyes looked at her mother as her skin color turned as green as her mother's.

"But she was just normal. The only thing strange was her eyes and I thought it was because instead of her skin being weird it would only be her eyes! This isn't possible. I knew I couldn't have children! I knew it would be just as ugly as me and have green skin!" Elphaba screamed.

Fiyero tried to calm the child and found it falling asleep. Once it was in a deep sleep its skin tone was normal once again.

"I think her skin changes with her moods." Fiyero said, half to himself half out loud.

"Then she will never be normal and will be cursed to live her life in the forest." Elphaba said almost in tears.

"Well if she should stay in the forest for her life then her name shall be Silvia, girl of the forest." Fiyero said as he kissed the child's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 Change

22 years later…

"Silvia! You mustn't stay long." Elphaba warned as she rushed around the house frantically.

"Mom, what is going on? Where is dad?" Silvia asked starting to panic.

Ever since she had turned 16 Silvia roamed where ever she pleased and rarely stopped to see her parents for they roamed as well and didn't keep close touch, fearing someone would find out.

"You understand your training in magic don't you? Well of course you don't I haven't told you. I never wanted this life for you darling. But your father and I wanted to be together and this was the only way. We knew there would come a time we would have to say bye to you." Elphaba said looking at her daughter longingly.

"You're scaring me. What do you mean _bye_? You aren't going anywhere." Silvia choked out.

"Your father was taken by some villagers nearby. After all these years they recognized him and I'm going to join him. They are looking for me as we speak and know I live. When they find us they will either burn us or take us to the wretched wizard. Do you understand me? This is it we have lived our life it's time you live yours and find something worth fighting for. Find a purpose." With those words Elphaba shoved her magic book and broom into her daughter's arms.

She wanted to remember her daughter and how beautiful she was at this age. She looked at Silvia and saw her hazel eyes filled with tears. The girl's dark brown very curly hair fell down her back framing her tan face. She was so much like her mother especially in the way she was built. With her height of 5'9 and gentle curves it was hard to believe this woman was Elphaba's daughter. _She is a beautiful girl even when she is green. _Elphaba thought. So much changed for Elphaba when she was her daughter's age and so much was changing for her daughter at this age.

Elphaba hugged her daughter and recited something in her ear that Silvia couldn't understand. As Elphaba took a step back the door broke down behind her. The little hut was immediately put to fire and Elphaba was gagged, tied, and dragged out by a rough man. He dragged her by her hair and Elphaba cursed and kicked and struggled. But they were useless. The man was more than twice her size.

Silvia ran after them tears streaming down her face. She came in time to watch her mother be beat.

They cheered and hollered. They threw stones at her striking her face, arms, and back. A huge man walked over and kicked her in the ribs. A loud cracking sound came from his blow breaking a rib. You could hear her attempts to scream but being gagged prevented any sound from coming out. The same man grabbed her arm and bent it back snapping it. Pain surged through Elphaba's body. Adrenaline hit at every blow and her anger flared to a new intensity but was disregarded at every jolting pain going through her. That wasn't the worst. Someone came from behind and taking a dagger shoved it into her back. It wasn't so deep to kill her but to cause much pain. The man started pulling the knife down leaving a huge gash in her back. Elphaba could feel the warm blood flow down her. Her body was on fire to the very core of her bone it burned. It went up and down her body and the pain didn't ease.

Silvia watched in horror as her mother was struck down again and again. She had never seen her mother cry and this was too much to bear. She knew she couldn't do anything because she had realized Elphaba had placed a spell on her to make her invisible. No one could hear her. No one could see her cry. No one cared that she was on her knees sobbing and having to watch her mother be tortured.

Silvia couldn't bear it anymore. She took the broom and flew away glancing one last time at her crippled mother

"I'll help you. I promise" she whispered to the wind hoping it would carry her message as it had so many times before.

After hours of having to sit there and breathe through the pain someone finally un-gagged her. Elphaba spat in the man's face.

"Kill me bastard! You already killed my husband." She yelled at him, hatred burning in her eyes.

The man smiled cruelly.

"We haven't killed him witch. He is alive and the only reason you are alive is because we plan to take you to the wizard. We know he would _love_ to see you again after all these years."

"And that is it?" Elphaba asked unimpressed.

"And then we are going to burn you and your pet scarecrow you call your husband."


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

Eventually the tears became too much for Silvia. Her vision blurred and she felt herself plummeting to the earth. She made a crash land and twisted her arm. She could feel bruises starting but merely sat up and sobbed against a tree

Silvia felt hopeless. Abandoned. She had probably witnessed the death of her mother and just realized what it meant to be a witch. Those people thought she was cruel for the abilities and "gifts" she had. Her mother had those abilities as well and she was being punished for it. Suddenly, Silvia knew she had to make these people see her way. They had suffer like her and she would become the wicked witch they wanted.

She would need help and a plan. She had explored more of Oz than any explorer. She was excellent in survival skills but her magic helped that reason. She only knew of one person she could trust. Her name was Clarissa. She had never met this woman but all she knew was this woman was her mom's best friend when they were younger. Her mother talked about her constantly as did her father. Her parents assured her Clarissa was a witch as well and Silvia knew she would need a witch's help to get her father alive or better yet have revenge.

The tears stopped coming as a plan devised in her head. She knew she was going to be strong and no one would see her cry like a baby when she could do something to fix it. Silvia brushed off the dirt from her clothes picked her broom and book up and flew into the night to what she thought was the direction she would find Clarissa.

In the morning Silvia woke up by a stream. She knew immediately she had reached Munchkin Land. During the night she had become too tired and thought it would be best to walk but as soon as she had touched the earth she had lain down and fell asleep.

Silvia took the spell book from underneath her cloak and searched for the picture of her mother and Clarissa. Her mother had kept it as a keepsake and memory Silvia had thought but Silvia never got a good look at it. The woman was small. Actually she made Munchkins look tall considering she was 4'9 and full grown. The girl had waist length, light brown hair. What struck Silvia more than the petite girl's height and long hair were her eyes. Clarissa had purple eyes.

Silvia had to have a double take. Someone else had purple eyes. Another witch had something obviously different about her.


	4. Chapter 4 Kurt

Silvia went over the plan to find Clarissa. She realized how little a chance she had at finding Clarissa. She had studied the picture nonstop knowing she would need to have to recognize Clarissa's face. Silvia still remembered the one time she had asked Elphaba why they never visited Clarissa. Her mother had looked so sad when she told the story.

Elphaba and Clarissa had been deemed "wicked witches" after some time in the college Shiz. Of course both were witches but wicked? That was questionable. Clarissa had fallen in love with a munchkin named Boq and Elphaba had fallen in love with Fiyero. Both boys had known the consequences for loving witches but were willing to take it. After time, the group had been done running. Of course Silvia knew the famous story of her mother faking her own death and turning her father into a scarecrow (which after some time Elphaba had also figured out to turn him back to a human and become a scarecrow only when he was injured). But Clarissa hadn't faked her death. She had run off with Boq to Munchkin land where she could blend in with her size. Clarissa had also cut her hair and dyed her hair blonde. Elphaba had then taught Clarissa a spell to deceive people by making her eyes look like a normal color.

Silvia thought it odd for them to do all of this. They helped each other and ran off with the man they loved. Silvia had never had a friend or lover before. Sure she had met people and talked to them but never had she actually had someone to count on or trust. Exploring could be fun but also rather lonely. The closest she had ever come to having a friend was an Animal in hiding. Her name had been Anila and she was an owl. One of few Animals that still talked. They had been trapped in a cave for three days together by a snow storm. But after that she never saw her again.

Suddenly a noise brought Silvia from her memories. No one could have snuck up on her like that she thought. She was an excellent fighter. Better than most of the men in the Wizard's army actually. She glanced around and took in everything. The forest was her home and if anyone tried to attack her now she could take them she thought.

After a few minutes, nothing happened so Silvia let down her guard and started walking. Before she knew it she was flat on her back, a man on top of her and a knife against her throat. She stared at his face, eyes wide, and shocked.

Then her sense came back to her and Silvia twisted the man's wrist and was back on her feet. But the man was just as quick if not quicker. Silvia took the sight of the man in. She had been expecting a munchkin and perhaps a man who was older and an experienced fighter. Instead, a boy about 6'6 and who was near her age was standing in front of her. It was obvious he wasn't weak either for he was certainly built. She even took a second to take in his looks though normally she never would have bothered. He had light brown hair that also had a gold tint to it. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes. She caught her breath as she saw one was as green as the trees while the other as blue as the sky. Another person with eyes that was different.

Silvia noticed that the boy had taken notice of her eyes and had lost his guard. She saw her opportunity and lunged at him. It didn't take more than a second for him to end the trance as he tried to grab her. Silvia knew this would be the obvious thing to do and dodged his arm easily but before she knew it he had tripped her.

He was back on top of her with her pinned to the ground. As Silvia uselessly struggled, the picture of her mother and Clarissa fell from the pocket in her cloak. Frantically, she started to say a spell that would stun the boy for a few minutes, just enough time for her to get away. In any other circumstance she would have killed him most likely but his looks and eyes made it too hard for her to kill someone so beautiful.

Unfortunately this boy wasn't stupid and gagged her. Next he bound her arms and feet and tied her to a tree. She knew this wasn't good because she had noticed something change in his eyes when he saw the picture. He went over to get the picture now and studied it then came back to where she was and looked at her with such intensity she couldn't tell whether it was hate, he wanted to kill her, or he was trying to figure out who she was.

"I'm going to un-gag you, but utter a single word that resembles a spell I'll gag you again and give you to the wizard to let him decide what will happen." He said threateningly. He then un-gagged her.

She stared at him with hatred at first but also curiosity was in her eyes.

"Alright so you know who I am, although I don't know how, but who are you?" Silvia asked with interest.

A small smile crept over his face and he was amused by her.

"Actually I don't know who you are. What I do know is you are a witch and what are you doing with this picture? Who did you get it from?" He asked accusingly.

"How do I know you won't turn me into the wizard? If I leave you guessing I'll live."

His temper and patience finally came to its end.

"Where did you get this picture of my mother?" He yelled.

It took a moment for Silvia to react. The picture was in his hands and as she looked at it astonishment filled her eyes and they grew bigger than usual as she stared at him.

She practically yelled, "Clarissa is your mother! That tiny woman who isn't even a third your height is related to you? And I thought I was weird!"

"How do you know it is the small one? I could be related to the green one."

Silvia shut her mouth at this. She didn't know if she could trust him yet. Sure, he was Clarissa's son but her mom never said she had a son. She didn't know if he was lying but she knew he was her way to getting to Clarissa the easiest if he were who he said he were,

She sighed in defeat knowing this was the best choice. "I'm Elphaba's daughter which means you couldn't possibly be her son. My name is Silvia."

He looked at her, eyes wide with disbelief. As the shock passed he realized she could be lying till he saw the cut on her arm. A few inches around the cut her skin was green.

"So now you do know who I am and I'm looking for Clarissa. Please take me to her…"

"Kurt. My name is Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting someone new

After Kurt untied Silvia they started walking through the forest. She knew without asking that either he was taking her to Clarissa, the one person who could help her, or this was a trap and she was walking to her death. Either seemed productive but she favored the part where she lived and found the munchkin woman.

"I'm not the one who lives here but town is that way," Silvia pointed to the left in the direction they were going.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You really think someone my size spends much time in a place where everyone is half my size and I stick out as much as your green skin? Plus, my mom is a witch that disappeared over 25 years ago and you think we would live in town where someone could recognize her?" He looked at her as if she were the most pathetic thing he had seen in his life. She flared with anger at him because he made her sound stupid. She knew it had been a logical question but he didn't seem to think so.

The forest was dense and almost like a maze. But just about 20 yards there was an opening to a field. They headed northeast and never walked out on the field. The path looked worn as if a big man had passed many times. It was obvious who that was but after half a day's walk, Silvia began to wonder why he strayed so far from his home if he didn't want to be seen.

Before dusk fell Silvia saw mountains and hills and recognized the land as a border by Glikkus. The sun was melting into the mountains and had a pink and purple sky. When she looked in the east it was dark and looked like night had fallen. It surprised how two different directions that weren't that far apart could have two different beauties to them. Before Silvia realized it, they were at a small house by the side of the mountain.

A man who was obviously a munchkin came out of the house as they approached. From the light spilling out of the house the man's facial appearance was obvious. He had light blonde hair that was spiked and his eyes were as blue as Kurt's one blue eye. Except this man's went on for miles while Kurt's was like an ocean that stopped at the horizon. He looked about in his early thirty's so maybe this was Kurt's brother. There seemed to be a resemblance.

Kurt went straight to the man and gave him a big bear hug. Silvia could hear the munchkin's back popping from the strength of the hug. Silvia didn't want to interrupt and knew she had been forgotten about or maybe Kurt was hoping she would disappear. Either way she started to walk towards them and out of the shadows. By the man's reaction he certainly hadn't seen her because he jumped and pulled out a knife.

"Dad, I brought home someone to meet mom. But if you want to hurt her, be my guest." Kurt said casually.

Dad! This man was barely ten years older! No way he was Kurt's father. Still there was something of knowledge you only get with age that she now recognized in his eyes. Then it hit her. If Clarissa was Kurt's mom then this must be Boq. He looked exactly as her mother had described him but Silvia was still confused where Kurt's height came from.

Kurt's father put the knife away and glanced at her uneasily.

"Who's your friend? She isn't munchkin, that much is obvious, so I'm a little confused of who she is." Boq asked with as much distrust as confusion. Then Silvia saw his whole expression change to disbelief. He had seen her eyes. And he thought his family was the only one with weird eyes.

Right before Kurt could answer there a crash from in the house.

"Damn it!" It sounded like a woman and Silvia immediately knew she had found Clarissa before she even saw her. Silvia rushed in the house after the men and saw a woman of 4'9, short blonde hair, and when she turned around her eyes were a light purple.

As soon as Silvia had caught Clarissa's eye, Clarissa's attention was immediately gone from whatever she had broken that lay in shard on the ground. Clarissa walked slowly to Silvia with distrust. Not uncommon, most people don't trust someone with purple eyes but she had them too so Silvia was worried why else she didn't trust her. Silvia looked down at Clarissa's boots and saw something glint. Not this again. She would deal with it.

Silvia lunged to the ground going for Clarissa's feet. She expected Clarissa to step out of the way and when she took that first step Silvia grabbed the knife from the boot. She caught herself before hitting the ground and jumped up and out of reach for the small woman. Hate glared in her eyes and it was obvious she didn't like having her knife taken away.

"I'm sorry but I will not be threatened for a third time today by t three people in the same family! If one of your family members trust me I would think you wouldn't try to kill me each time." Silvia was exasperated and done with these games.

"Give me my knife back little girl and you won't get hurt." Clarissa said through gritted teeth.

"Little girl? No offense, but have you looked at yourself Clarissa?"

Clarissa looked a little taken aback when Silvia said her name. Then Silvia was scared she had gone too far and Clarissa wouldn't help her.

"What did you call me?" Clarissa asked in shock.

"Short…"

Now Clarissa looked annoyed. "After that smart ass."

"Clarissa, your name. What else would I call you?" Silvia was confused why someone would be surprised by someone calling them their name.

"Who did you say you were again?" Clarissa asked with interest.

"My name is Silvia. I'm 21 and my mother…my mother is Elphaba."

Clarissa burst into tears at this.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Comfortable

Boq rushed over to Clarissa and put an arm around her. He helped get her up and had her sit in a chair. Silvia could hear him whispering to Clarissa in a soothing tone. Silvia started shifting her weight from foot to foot as she was getting uncomfortable by the sudden mood change. Clarissa had stopped crying thanks to Boq but was shaking uncontrollably. Kurt was standing on in the door way and leaning on the frame. He looked a little stressed by what was going on. Silvia didn't blame him. This woman had looked like a mean, sarcastic munchkin when she had first met Clarissa. Not someone who now looked fragile and easily upset.

It startled Silvia when Clarissa finally spoke but sounded calm even though it was obvious she wasn't.

"How do I know your telling the truth? Elphaba didn't have purple eyes."

Clarissa said accusingly as if someone had just played a cruel joke on her. Silvia knew words wouldn't do so took Clarissa's knife that was still in her hand and cut the palm of her other hand. When her entire palm was green she showed Clarissa.

"When I was young my emotions made my entire body green. Mainly when I was upset or angry but now it mainly happens when I get hurt. The skin around the cut will turn green but so much of my skin is green that it's obvious it's my skin and not and infection." Silvia explained.

Clarissa looked at her hard. Then Clarissa looked down and wouldn't look at her when Clarissa spoke, "It's hard to believe my tall, sarcastic Elphaba has a daughter. She never liked kids. Animals though, she was obsessed." After a long pause Silvia thought Clarissa would start crying again, but she took a staggered breath and Silvia knew she was holding that sob in. Suddenly, looking at Clarissa, Silvia knew that Clarissa knew so much about her mother. More than she knew herself it seemed. And Silvia was eager to know more.

"Tell me more about her. What has it been like without her for all these years?"

"Lonely. Of course I have my boys but I miss her, her dark humor, her freaking out and rampages over something huge to her but small to someone else. The way she would risk her life for someone she loved….I thought she was dead for ten years." With that, Clarissa got up and walked away. She sounded so cold and distant as if something had been broken inside of her. Silvia involuntarily took a step forward to go after her and ask more.

But Kurt stepped in her way.

"It's best to leave her alone." Kurt said protectively.

Mama's boy, Silvia thought to herself.  
"Real original. I'll show you to your room for the night because I'm guessing your staying here." Kurt mumbled with as much disinterest in his voice someone could have.

"Well do you see me rushing off to find some other short woman who is going to sob when I tell her who my mother is? I have reached my maximum on the too many different emotions in one day." Silvia said. It took her a moment to realize the first thing Kurt had mumbled.

"Hold on! Real original? How did you know what I was thinking? And don't give me that shit about 'your face said it all' because I was taught how to hide most of what I think." Silvia stopped Kurt and saw he was very amused at her random realization. He gave her a look that said you know this. Keep thinking. Then it hit her.

"Get out of my head!" Silvia screamed. She had just remembered her mother had always told her that Clarissa was the most amazing mind reader anyone had ever met. All of Elphaba's mind walls, guarding her thoughts could still be broken by Clarissa but only when Clarissa tired her hardest. Silvia knew how Elphaba always guarded her mind because she was taught to guard it the same way with the same spells.

"Not as dumb as you look but you are just as slow as I thought." Kurt laughed. "You are probably the hardest person to read besides my mother but wow did you let your guard down there. I thought I'd never get to see what was in that brain of yours."

By now Kurt had led Silvia out of the house through the back. The house may be hidden in hills but now it was a small plain. There was a huge pond that could almost be a lake. There was a grassy area surrounding it and more hills and dense forest surrounded the pond 50 yards from it. The moon was a crescent and its reflection was shining brightly in the pond. The moonlight made the pond sparkle and shadows danced around the edges of the woods. On the other side of the large pond there was the outline of a house not quite as big as the house the two had come out of.

"What is that house over there?" Silvia asked pointing to the other side. They had already started walking around the edge of the pond.

"My house. It's where you will stay since there are no extra rooms in the main house. I built two extra rooms in my house that are guest rooms you could say although we don't have many guests." Kurt said.

"What would you expect? I wouldn't think little munchkins would be thrilled and best friends with a guy who could kill them if he stepped the wrong way. Besides, it sounds like you don't really ever expect guests. So what are the two rooms for really?" Silvia curiously asked.

Kurt sighed in defeat to her curiosity. "My dad wanted me to build it in case I ever get married and have a kid. But I'm not going to get married."

"What is wrong with marriage?"

"Nothing I suppose just girls are stuck up and unreal and tiny and…do you ever shut up? I mean haven't you heard of privacy and its rude to be nosy?" Kurt suddenly yelled outraged.

"Do you ever talk a lot and not make rude comments about me?" Silvia said now that she was the one looking amused.

"I'm talking!"

"No you're yelling." Silvia said flatly and pushed gracefully walked past him to the other house. Kurt showed Silvia her room but didn't say anything. When he left for his room she thought he would just stay mad and say nothing. Instead the massive man stopped in the doorway and turned his head so that he could barely see her out of the corner of his green eye.

"I'm sorry." Then he left.


	7. Chapter 7 Starting Off

"Silvia? Your home already? How unpredictable you are!"

Silvia was standing in her parents' house in the woods. She was in her mother's area for magic keeping. Silvia was very confused. Hadn't the house burnt down? Wasn't her mom taken? Didn't she watch Elphaba beaten by men and stoned?

Everything looked peaceful and unharmed. She saw her mom looking at her with that same dark humor in her eyes that was always attached to her sarcasm. Elphaba's skin was the same green as always and her hair was longer than Silvia remembered. Silvia forgot the memory of the burning house and threw her arms around her mother. For that moment Silvia was convinced the everything that had happened recently had been nothing more than either a prophecy or her mind being tortured. It couldn't be reality because she felt certain this was reality.

Silvia said, "I thought, I thought…it doesn't matter. I have so much to tell you about some short woman who had purple eyes who I thought was Clarissa. And a bipolar, mindreading giant that was nothing but annoying. You'll never believe…"

Suddenly Silvia thought her mom may have lost a lot of weight while she hugged Elphaba but when she pulled Elphaba away it was only the broom she was holding. She looked up from the deception and saw the image of her mother looking at her while Elphaba was bloody, beaten, and defeated. Silvia cried out and reached for her mother but was lifted into the air.

"Wake up! Stop screaming!" Kurt shook Silvia like a ragdoll as she thrashed and screamed for Elphaba. Kurt then saw what Silvia was seeing and was more frantic to get her up. Finally her eyes flew open and looked helpless at Kurt. When Silvia realized that it had been a dream and her mind walls came back up, she became limp. Her breathing was staggered and she was shaking. Kurt had seen the ugly image at the end and knew Silvia thought everything was alright just before that.

Kurt hesitated before speaking." I'm so sorry. I didn't know it happened like that. You can…cry if you need to. I won't judge." He said trying to be compassionate.

"I'd rather not like to make myself look like a weakling to you with my sob story. You might think you could beat me in a fight then and we don't want that fantasy in your head." Silvia replied regaining her composure.

Kurt was annoyed by the sudden change in mood but he also found it nice and suppressed a grin. He retorted, "You're not in your dream, remember? I did beat you this afternoon." Kurt got up and left.

"Thank you," Silvia softly whispered.

When Silvia woke up it was early morning and the sun hadn't been up that long. Silvia got up and decided to go for a walk around the small pond and near woods. She was sure she would be the only one up at this time in the morning.

When Silvia walked outside she was taken aback by the little girl standing near the pond with her feet in the water. As Silvia got closer she realized it was the tiny Clarissa. Why was Clarissa up this early? Silvia thought maybe it was because she was a crazy, extremely short woman who had a temper issue and liked to stay awake. Silvia was right because not only was Clarissa all those things but also an insomniac.

"So did you have a fun night with my son?" Clarissa asked in a sarcastic voice as Silvia approached. Silvia's face turned from disgust to confusion in an instant.

" Oh yes! I'm so glad he didn't inherit the short genes!" Silvia decided to play along.

A sigh escaped Clarissa's lips. "You're so much like her."

"Really? I'm told I look like my father. Maybe you as well since apparently I have your eyes…which is weird. I don't think you realize that."

"There is so much you don't know." Clarissa sighed. Then she started walking in the water.

"What are you doing?" Silvia asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going for a swim. Honestly you should be the blonde not me." Clarissa said as if it was the most casual thing to go swimming in freezing water early in the morning.

Kurt came silently behind Silvia. "Going for a swim as well?"

Silvia jumped. When she saw it was him she pushed him away and started to go to the house. "You are 6'6! Make some noise when you walk!"

Kurt grabbed Silvia's arm and was laughing when she turned around.

"You don't have to hate me because I beat you in our fight yesterday. You're right, I am 6'6 and a man therefore I'm stronger than you shorty."

Silvia's cheeks turned red then slowly her arms turned green and her body started to turn green as it spread like a disease. Silvia hated to be called short because she knew she wasn't but think this guy would call probably the tallest girl he has ever met short. She also hated to turn green and it made her even angrier that this man she had met the day before had already found a way to turn her green. Only people who were close to her (her parents) knew how to do that. Other times she was so neutral that people thought she was heartless or uncaring about anything.

Silvia ran for the woods as she turned green and found a tree to climb. She always felt better in a tree. Her mom felt better with animals. Clarissa felt better with water. At least that was Silvia's assumption with the way she seemed so relaxed in the pond. Maybe while Clarissa was relaxed was the best time to tell her about what happened to Elphaba. Silvia, now being normal color, slowly got down from the tree and headed to definite doom to causing pain and pissing off Clarissa most likely.


End file.
